


Big Brothers Fight What You Can't See

by PenguinKiwis



Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, CT-7567 | Rex is a Good Bro, Comfort, Flash Fiction, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29650455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinKiwis/pseuds/PenguinKiwis
Summary: Ahsoka can't sleep
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Penguin's Flash Fiction Fridays [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178669
Kudos: 27





	Big Brothers Fight What You Can't See

**Author's Note:**

> Request: 16 for Platonic Ahsoka and Rex. (If you're okay with it that is). Like Ahsoka has a nightmare or something and seeks her brother for help?
> 
> 16\. “Mind if I sleep here tonight?”

Ahsoka didn’t have nightmares often, or so she liked to think. She was _the_ Anakin Skywalker’s padawan, after all! But still... the young Torguta turned onto her side, sighing as she rubbed her eyes again. She wasn’t exactly sure what had woken her, she couldn’t remember what dream it was, what happened, or anything, but just that it had happened. And she couldn’t get back to sleep.

Sighing in defeat, she eventually sat up, throwing her legs over the edge of the bunk and standing up. Maybe a walk around the ship would calm her nerves.

She slipped her boots on, pulling an outer robe over her nightclothes before she stepped out of her quarters. Aside from the low and ever-present hum of the ship, it was silent as she wandered the halls, lost in her thoughts.

Ahsoka didn’t realize where her feet had carried her until she looked up, seeing the door to Rex’s personal quarters. She could feel that the Clone Captain was still awake, probably working on that paperwork that Anakin never wanted to do. She took a breath before knocking on the door lightly.

There was a pause before the door opened and the blonde Clone gazed down at her with a quizzical look, out of armor and in his sleeping blacks.

“What are you doin’ awake at this hour, young’un?” he asked, voice a bit gruff. She shifted a bit, biting her lip and glancing back at the floor. Why _had_ she knocked?

“Um...” she hesitated again. “Can I... would you **mind if I sleep here tonight?”** she asked and she saw Rex’s eyes widen before a look of understanding settled in his gaze.

He pulled her into the room, guiding her to his bunk. “Nightmares?”

She nodded quietly, blinking when a hand settled between the horns of her montrals. “Guess I’ll just have to fight ‘em away from you.”

Ahsoka giggled a bit, but curled up on the bed as Rex sat down on the edge. “That’s not how it works, Rex.”

He just gave her a smile. “Is that so, _vod’ika?”_

**Author's Note:**

> I’m all for Ahsoka and her big brother!! 
> 
> Come bother me on my Writing Tumblr [here](https://penguinkiwi-writes.tumblr.com/) or on my main blog [here](https://penguinkiwi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
